You Do NOT Steal My Clothes!
by Goneagall
Summary: Harry in a towel!!Just a rampant plot bunny that attacked in the middle of the night. PWP, HP/Fred&George friendship


Title: Do Not Steal My Clothes  
  
Author: Goneagall ( gonagall211@yahoo.co.uk )  
  
Rating: G  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters or anything connected with the Harry Potter books. Too bad.  
  
Summary: Harry in a towel. An ANGRY Harry in a towel.  
  
Author's note: Ok,I am terribly sorry I haven't updated this in a whole year. I promise to behave better in the future... Also my keyboard doesn't go with   
  
the coding in ff.net, so I had to write this again differently. Sorry about that. And as I wrote this before the OotP, let us assume this is a slightly AU fic.   
  
That's all, folks!  
  
CHAPTER 1  
  
It was an exceptionally bright morning for Scotland. The sunlight streamed in to wake the drowsy students and teachers up, though mostly it was not working.   
  
Everyone was bleary-eyed and half asleep on their bowls of porridge. Well, except for the Gryffindor Quidditch team which was not in for breakfast at all.   
  
This wasn't anything unusual, however, as their captain had made it a habit to train before breakfast and therefore be the only students actually looking awake   
  
when they finally appeared to devour their breakfast. The team considered their captain to be mildly insane - but only sometimes.   
  
Harry Potter was always up before anyone else and really, he held the authority, so the team complied. Mostly. And they won as well. Always.  
  
It was this morning the Weasley twins had decided to liven the practise a little, as it was their last year in the school and the Quidditch team. And so,   
  
when everyone had filled their plates and started to eat, the door near the teachers' table opened and two very muddy, secretive looking twins casually   
  
strolled to the Gryffindor table, five bags slung over their shoulders, still in their Quidditch robes.  
  
The looks in the teachers' table sharpened and every teacher kept their eye on the twins. Those looks in their eyes had not promised good.   
  
In the past seven years that particular look on the twins' faces had never promised nothing but chaos and confusion.  
  
-I wonder where the rest of the team is, Minerva McGonagall murmured to the Headmaster on her right side, her eyes plastered to the twins as if she was trying to   
  
find out what horrible prank they had now come up with.  
  
-They propably blew up the Quidditch pitch, and then collected the remains of the team in to those bags, Severus Snape offered dryly from the other side of   
  
Headmaster Dumbledore.  
  
-Severus, I think I might have enjoyed this morning without that image in my mind, Minerva admonished him with a glare to go with it.  
  
-As inventive as that would be, I think that is quite not their style. I dare say we shall find out about this very soon, Dumbledore said chuckling.  
  
And indeed they did.  
  
Ten minutes after the twins had arrived, their smiles having gotten bigger and bigger, everyone could hear the front doors being thrown open and slammed shut.   
  
Determined steps, five of them, stalked towards the Great Hall. The double doors were thrown open and in came the rest of the team. In towels.   
  
Covered in mud to their knees. Lead by a seething, although slightly limping - Harry Potter, Angelina Johnson holding her hand, Alicia Spinnet jumping   
  
on one foot, Colin Creevey holding a hand to his bleeding temple and Katie - relatively - unscatched.  
  
The team walked and jumped in a disarray to stand in front of the teachers table, between the House tables of Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff, while   
  
Harry continued to the Gryffindor table. Fred and George had suddenly lost their smirks, for their Captain didn't look amused at all. In fact he   
  
looked like he would rip their their heads off and feed them to a Blast- Ended Screwt, without any remorse. And even if Harry rarely got really   
  
angry, this was the worst the twins or anyone else for that matter had ever seen him.  
  
-You two, Harry growled, swiping blood away from his cheek, where tiny rivulets of blood were dribbling from an ugly gash.  
  
-Yes, Harry?, the twins asked in unison.  
  
-We need to talk to you. Now.  
  
-We're in the middle of breakfast here. Couldn't it wait?, Fred asked persuasively.  
  
-Get yourselves out of that table NOW!!, Harry yelled, then stalked to meet the team, assuming that twins followed him.As if they really had any other option.  
  
Looking at each other the twins collected their bags and followed Harry. The whole school was looking at the drama unfolding at the Gryffindor team.   
  
Ron and Hermione watched this show interested, too interested at the show to stop Harry. Even they hadn't seen Harry this angry in a long time.  
  
At the front of the room the teachers (mostly Professor McGonagall) had tried to pry information from the Quidditch team, who were stubbornly   
  
not answering, instead staring at the twins and Harry tight-lipped, clutching their towels around them.  
  
Harry led the twins to the team and they all turned to exit the Great Hall to discuss   
  
the whatever-prank-the-twins-had-seen-fit-to-perform-to-make- the-team-this-angry-and-injured somewhere else.  
  
-I suggest you deal with this in here, Potter, so we can all see how badly your team behaves, Snape sneered at Harry. Harry froze, but they all   
  
stopped and looked at the teachers.  
  
-I would also like to know what is going on, if you don't mind, McGonagall said, fixing Fred and George a steely gaze.  
  
-Sure, Harry almost spat. He took a deep breath, obviously trying not to be impolite to a teacher. He had his other hand balled into a white-knuckled   
  
fist and the other one was clutching at the towel. His green eyes, a target of dreams to so many people, were dark forest green, sending daggers at   
  
everyone and everything around. None of the teachers had never seen him this angry, and the students started to realize why this particular boy had   
  
defeated You- Know-Who.  
  
-Do I have the power to deduct points and hand out detentions, Professor McGonagall? He asked, an almost Slytherin-like glint in his eyes.  
  
-Yes, the team Captain has that power but it only extends to his own team, Harry.  
  
-Good.  
  
Harry fixed his stare to the Weasley twins, measuring them up. And then he lost it.  
  
-WHAT THE FUCKING HELL DO YOU THINK YOU WERE DOING? HAVE YOU BLOODY IDIOTS LOST YOUR MINDS?  
  
Harry drew several shaky breaths, trying to control his anger. The twins looked like a hurrigane would have attacked them. And rightly so.  
  
-Do you have any idea, he continued in a clear, icy voice that could be heard everywhere in the Great Hall, -what you have done? Someone could have died!   
  
Nobody cared about eating anymore. The number one in the Most Shaggable Boy in Hogwarts-listing was finally showing some skin, for Harry had matured   
  
a lot during his summer full of gardening. And Fred and George were a passable form entertainment to the people not so interested in the Boy Who Lived.   
  
As the girls on the Ravenclaw table were eyeing Harry's firm abs interestedly, the boys were giving his two tattoos a once-over. The other tattoo was   
  
a snake around Harry's forearm and the other was a dragon on the small of his back. They were wizarding tattoos, which meant that they reflected their   
  
owner's feelings in a small scale. The snake was moving restlessy around Harry's arm while the dragon was puffing smoke.  
  
The team was nodding its agreement behind his back, and Harry launched into a tirade that shocked the whole school. The shy, blushing boy   
  
they all knew was gone, but Harry wasn't thinking about that. The loss of his glasses helped him forget the rest of the school and the stupidity of the   
  
twins made him forget the rules about swearing.  
  
-The loss af our clothes we could have handled, even if we were wondering what the hell you would do with them. We could also forget that you   
  
took our shoes, wands and my glasses, made us walk through that bloody mud field in nothing but towels, dripping water everywhere. I mean, that  
  
would have been a cool prank. Right?  
  
Harry drew a deep breath and continued, the Great Hall still ringing from his last words: -Even if the girls will forgive you for humiliating them like this,   
  
you know what was the worst thing? It was the fact that anyone of us could have died from the Ultra-Slippery powder you two had poured on the   
  
floor - and don't even think of denying it because I saw you making it the other night - and Colin almost did die!  
  
-You propably didn't even pause to consider that if someone had hit their head on the tiles, we COULDN'T HAVE HELPED THEM!!   
  
Harry shouted the last bit of it, his cheeks flushed. -And it would have been my fault! I am your team Captain, so if you do not behave it's   
  
my fault and my responsibility. To make it short, I am a bad captain! Colin almost fell on his head! He would have died if I hadn't caught him   
  
and he STILL hit his head on a sink! Angelina's wrist is propably broken, my knee hurts like bloody hell and Alicia's hip is almost dislocated!   
  
And now we'll all miss the first lesson while we're on the hospital wing and you know that Quidditch is not to intrude with school. You two are   
  
bloody idiots and that was the stupidest prank I've ever seen! The Weasley twins started to look like they would have rather been anywhere   
  
else but here, particularly because other teams and their own house was looking at them with something akin to hate. It was bad policy to hurt   
  
your own team. Everyone, however, was enjoying the show, because nobody really seemed very badly hurt and the team had been winning the whole season.  
  
Angelina put her hand on Harry's shoulder, trying to calm him, and Harry counted to ten. Then he carried on with a voice that was partly sad,   
  
partly angry. Only the closest people on the tables and the teachers could hear what he was saying.  
  
-You have mistaked my friendship with you for tolerating everything from you. This is the first time I've actually been ashamed to be in the same   
  
House with you! If you ever repeat this again, even to some other team, I swear to God I'll kick your arses out of the team so fast you won't   
  
know what hit you! Even if you are the best Beaters I could get. Harry's eyes were slits and an ugly snarl, rather Snape-like, adorned his lips.   
  
Even Snape was looking at Harry in surprise. It appeared that the quiet Gryffindor was able to get angry after all.  
  
Fifty points from Gryffindor and a detention. Tonight, six o'clock. Do not be late. And now, give us our clothes and get out of my sight.   
  
A collective gasp ran through the Gryffindor table. Fifty points?  
  
-Harry..we're really sorry; the prank wasn't supposed to hurt anybody, Fred stammered while George handed everyone their bags   
  
with the clothes in it. -About those clothes, Harry.. There's a surprise in there, too, George muttered, his face flaming. - You can't clean   
  
it with magic. Please don't kill us yet, we're to young, he begged, seeing the look on Harry's face.  
  
-Oh dear God with you two, Katie snapped. She had opened her bag and lumps of finest mud and laundry detergant fell on the floor.   
  
-These were my last clean robes.  
  
-Get out. Now. And make sure you apologise everyone, Harry snapped. Even a Potions lesson would be a relief right now. Which reminded him.   
  
Harry dug through his back, feeling every face on the Hall on him. The twins backed off through the doors as Harry pulled out his wand. His   
  
very muddy wand covered with bubbles from the detergent. After wiping the wand to his towel he rose to the teachers table and addressed Professor McGonagall.  
  
-Do you think it would be possible for us to get the first two lessons free? We need to go to the hospital wing, take new showers and eat   
  
breakfast, he said looking at her in the eyes hesitantly, while he took five napkins from a pile on the table. He wasn't so sure if his behaviour   
  
had been very acceptable.  
  
-Yes, Potter, I believe that could be possible. Well done with the twins and five points to Gryffindor for being protective of your team, she said smiling.  
  
-Thank you, Professor. Harry blushed.   
  
-Oh, Harry? Nice tattoos, Dumbledore said smiling. Harry blushed even more and descended to meet his team. He started transfiguring   
  
the napkins to dressing gowns. Angelina got a red one, Katie a blue, Alicia a white one and Colin a purple one. Harry's own was green.  
  
-Oh, Harry, you should do this for life. I could sleep in this! Angelina declared when they'd dressed into them.  
  
-Really?  
  
-Yeah, this is heaven, Katie said closing her eyes.  
  
-Well, whatever. Now to the hospital wing. Alicia, give me your bag, you can't walk, Harry commanded.  
  
-Yes, Captain Potter, she muttered handing it over. The team laughed as Harry slung it to his back and said:   
  
-Quite enough, thank you. Now move it, he said, pointed his wand at Alicia and said: Mobilicorpus.  
  
The Gryffindor team followed Harry and Alicia out of the door. As soon as the doors closed, an array of noise erupted in the Great Hall.  
  
Ok, review,please. I'll update anyway,but it'd be nice to know what you think. 


End file.
